


The Vigil

by elaine



Series: The Vigil Series [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Series: The Vigil Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Victoria returns to find Ben, and in the process changes both Ben's and Ray's lives forever. Please read the introduction first.The Vigil Series.





	The Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  


# The Vigil

He'd never thought in his wildest dreams (or was that his worst nightmare?) that she'd come back to Chicago, but she had. Her arms tightened around him, holding him so close he could smell her perfume. He could feel her hair tickle his cheek and neck, her breath caress his ear. He tried to check his trembling, but it was impossible.

"Victoria, why did you come back?"

"For you, Ben. Why else?"

"It's been almost a year. Why now? Things have changed."

"Yeah, well I had other things on my mind. But now I'm free. You were going to come with me, until he shot you."

"I was then, but not now. Victoria give it up. You can't win."

"Can't I? Just watch me."

"Give me the gun, Victoria."

She jabbed the gun viciously into his throat and he gasped, closing his eyes for a moment, sure he was going to die.

"How are you going to make me, Ben? Do you have a gun?" She laughed, already knowing the answer.

"No. But I have. And I'll use it." Meg? He managed to turn his head enough to see her, off to the right. She didn't have a clear shot. Not quite. The gun moved away slightly as Victoria considered this new situation.

"Victoria!"

"Damn you, Ben..." She brought the gun round, aiming at Ben, and Ray, waiting silently for this opportunity, wrenched himself out of her arms and dropped, leaving Meg a clear shot. Two shots rang out. He heard Victoria hit the ground behind him, but his attention was focused on Ben, who'd been standing in front of them. He saw Ben fall, screaming in agony and his blood ran cold as he flung himself across the few feet that separated them. Ben curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around his body, still screaming.

"Benny! Oh, God! Let me see!" He tried to find the wound, certain it must be mortal, but couldn't straighten Ben out enough to see anything. Then Ben shuddered, bringing his hands up to his face, pressing them against his mouth to silence himself. Ray ran his hands carefully over his friend's body and found nothing. No wound. At least, no physical wound... but suddenly that didn't seem so reassuring.

Ray pulled Ben up into his arms, trying to reach him with his voice and touch, but Ben was oblivious, trapped in his own universe of pain. He glanced over to where Meg was standing beside Victoria's body, talking into a cell phone. Their eyes met over Ben's head, then Meg turned away, her face tight, giving nothing away.

It didn't take long for the ambulance and the police to arrive. Meg managed to keep them away from the two figures huddled together on the ground by flashing her diplomatic credentials. But once the body had been lifted onto the gurney and placed in the ambulance a paramedic came over.

"Maybe he should come too. He should be treated for shock."

"No!" Ray pulled himself together. "Thanks, but I'll look after him."

The paramedic looked them over doubtfully, Ben's body was still shuddering uncontrollably. Then he shrugged and went away.

"Benny? Can you hear me?" No response. "We gotta get outa here, OK?" Still nothing, but when he dragged Ben to his feet and started walking, Ben managed to stumble along beside him. On auto pilot, he thought, but at least it got them away from the scene.

Ray loaded Ben into the Riv and got out of there as fast as he dared, back to Ben's apartment. A nightmare journey. When they finally reached the apartment Dief met them at the door, whining anxiously as Ray dragged Ben over to his bed and tumbled him onto it. He stripped him down to his underwear and wrapped him up warmly against the shock. He knew he should try to get a hot drink into Ben, but that just wasn't going to happen, so it was a relief when Dief jumped onto the bed and lay down next to Ben. He'd stopped shaking and just lay there, his eyes empty, seeing nothing. Ray pulled an armchair over to the bed and sat watching, but all too soon exhaustion crept up on him. He felt himself falling asleep and tried to fight it, but he'd hardly slept at all in the last few days.

Ray woke to the sound of Dief's urgent whining. It was cold, rain sheeting against the windows, coming in one that he didn't remember opening. He glanced across and saw the bed was empty. He almost dived through the open window, Dief right behind him. They found Ben halfway down the fire escape, soaked to the skin and icy cold.

Once again, Ray dragged him back to the apartment, dried him off and put him to bed. This time he lay on the bed with Ben and Dief managed to squeeze in on the other side of him. Just to be sure, Ray wrapped his arms around Ben, holding him tightly.

*

Ray had hoped that in the morning Ben would be at least a little better, but he simply lay staring into space, not responding to Ray at all. He touched Ben's flushed cheeks and thought about calling a doctor, since he was obviously feverish. He didn't do it, mainly because he wasn't sure how Ben would react to a stranger. He called the precinct and told Welsh he wouldn't be in for a while. That wasn't a problem, Welsh knew all about it and had been expecting his call. He called Meg and told her what was happening. They'd had their differences in the past, but he felt sorry for her now. She'd only done what she'd had to do, but he doubted Ben would see it that way. He was glad that he hadn't been in her position.

Meg called by after hours but wouldn't come further than the doorway, looking at Ben's motionless figure anxiously. He knew there'd been something between them, though they'd both been holding back, probably because of some strange Canadian scruples. If it had been for any other reason, he would have been glad of this setback, but the intensity of Ben's silent grief worried him.

Throughout the long day he'd talked incessantly, trying to get a response from Ben. Now he decided to try something different. He sat by the bed, holding Ben's icy cold hand and stroking his hair, not saying a word. Occasionally Ben's eyes would open, but they never seemed to really see him. When he became too tired to continue he lay on the bed beside Ben, holding him.

*

After three days Ben still hadn't spoken a word or made any effort to move on his own. When Ray brought him juice or soup, he could usually persuade Ben to drink it, the rest of the time he would lie with his back to the window and Ray, either sleeping or staring into space. Meg had come around each night, looking increasingly worried at Ben's lack of progress. Tonight she seemed even more upset. She grabbed Ray by the arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"Is there any improvement?"

Ray shook his head. He was nearly at his wit's end.

"Ray, have you thought about getting him committed?"

"Over my dead body! Don't even think about it."

"He needs help, Ray."

"I'm helping him." It wasn't true and they both knew it.

"You're almost as big a mess as Ben is."

"So are you."

They glared at each other. Then Ray shifted uncomfortably. "This isn't helping Benny. I won't put him in a psych ward, and I'm listed as his next of kin, so there's nothing you can do about it. What I want to know is, what's happened to get you into this state."

Meg stared at him in surprise, she wouldn't have thought Ray would notice anything that didn't hit him in the face. Maybe she was looking worse than she realised. She needed to talk to someone, and there wasn't really anyone else she could tell this to, but even so, it was hard to get the words out.

"I heard from the pathologist today about Victoria's autopsy."

"Don't tell me... they couldn't find a heart?"

Ray's flippancy was the last thing she needed. "They found she'd given birth within the last month."

Ray did the sums in his head and then stared at her, appalled. "Oh my God..."

"That doesn't mean Ben was the father."

"Who else? Jolly? I don't think so."

"Ray, it could have been anybody. We still don't know anything about what she did before she came here the last time, and precious little about after she left, either."

"We had other things on our minds, OK? Like whether Benny was going to make it." Ray didn't need this... he really didn't need this. He was starting to feel sick. Maybe she met someone after she left, but he couldn't convince even himself of that.

"I need to think about this. I'll call you." He ducked back into the apartment, closing the door quietly. He went over to the bed and stood staring down at Ben for a long time. How would he react to this news? Maybe he'd want to go look for the kid... Maybe he'd want to kill himself. Maybe he just wouldn't care.

Finally he got his cell phone out and called Meg. "I think we should find the kid. And make sure we get DNA tests done. When we've got it, we can bring it here. If that doesn't work..."

"What if it sends him over the edge?"

"Wake up, Meg. He's already over the edge. Besides, you haven't seen him with kids. It may be the only chance we have to snap him out of this."

Meg agreed reluctantly, not convinced, but without anything better to suggest. She'd be the one doing all the work, he couldn't leave Ben alone for a moment. When he disconnected his hands were shaking. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if the kid wasn't Benny's. For the first time he admitted to himself how scared he was.

*

The next day, he finally snapped. He'd been trying without success to get a glass of milk into Ben for over half an hour when it just got to be too much for him. He threw the glass across the room, grabbed Ben by the front of his T-shirt and shook him.

"All right, I've had enough of this. I'm sick of playing nursemaid to you. Cleaning up after you. It's about time you did something for yourself."

He pulled Ben out of the bed bringing one arm up over his shoulder, forcing him upright. With an arm around his waist, Ray started dragging him around the room, half carrying him on the first circuit, but gradually Ben began to cooperate a little. Ray kept him walking as long as he had the strength to continue, then led Ben back to the bed and settled him against the pillows. He took Ben's face between his hands and stared into his eyes. For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of recognition, but then Ben's eyes slid past his.

"Benny... please. You've gotta try."

There was no response.

*

He wouldn't send Ben to a psych ward, but he was desperate enough to get the name of a psychiatrist and call her for advice.

"What you did was good, keep on with it."

"That's all? Just drag him around the floor?"

"He wants to be left alone. When he does what you want him to do, like walk, dress himself or eat, reward him by leaving him alone for a while. It's basic behavioural conditioning. It can work wonders."

"I don't believe this. You get paid for this kind of advice?"

She laughed. "I can't give you much advice if you won't let me see the patient, Ray."

"OK, I'll do it."

"Don't think it'll be easy. It won't. You'll have to be very determined to make it work. Call me, anytime."

*

"Vecchio."

"Ray? It's Meg... how's Ben?"

"Not much better. I've been making him get out of bed and get dressed. He still won't do anything, though. Doesn't talk."

He heard her sigh. "Have you found anything yet, Meg?"

I've found the hospital where she had the baby. I've tried calling, but I can't get any information out of them. I'm going to have to go there in person, maybe get the help of the local police."

"Where is it?"

"Houston. I've booked a flight. I'll call you when I get there."

"Good luck. And thanks."

"It's the least I can do, don't you think?" She sounded tired, depressed.

"You didn't have a choice, Meg. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Tell that to Ben."

*

The psychiatrist was right, Ray decided. It had seemed so simple, to make Benny walk around the room, or to get dressed. It wasn't. There were times when he just wanted to walk out of the apartment and to hell with the consequences. Something always stopped him though, perhaps it was the memories of all the good times he'd shared with Ben, or maybe it was the guilt he still felt for having shot him the last time Victoria had been here. It was a measure of his desperation that sometimes he even wondered if it would have been better for Ben to go with her, to get her out of his system.

He looked across at Ben, sitting in the armchair. He hadn't moved at all in two hours. What he really needed was a reason to go on living, and it didn't look like Ray's friendship was enough of a reason. Ray considered that bitter thought for a while. The last call from Meg had sounded promising, she thought she might have the kid in a day or two. Maybe he should say something to Benny, prepare him somehow. Only problem was, he didn't know how to start.

He went over and knelt in front of the armchair. Ben's hands were lying loosely clasped on his lap and he put his own over them, holding them gently.

"Benny? You listening to me?" He stared up into the blank face, noting the shadowed, bloodshot eyes, the lines that hadn't been there before. There was no sign that Ben was even aware of his presence, but then he hadn't really expected there to be... He finally thought of a way to do it.

"Benny, I really need your help on this... I've got this friend, he's sick, really sick, and there's something I know, and I don't know if I should tell him about it. The thing is, he's got a kid, Benny, only he doesn't know. And the kid's mother's just died. But I'm scared if I tell him about the kid it'll only make things worse. What would you do? Would you tell him Benny?"

He desperately wished for an Inuit story that would help in this situation. He'd never thought he'd regret not paying attention to the damn things, but now he only had his own words to fall back on. He searched Ben's face again. Had he imagined a flicker of interest, or was it really there?

"Sometimes when I think about it, I think I should tell him, it might give him hope, or something. But then I think it might be the opposite. I just don't know how to handle this. What do you think, Benny? I mean, kids are important, right? Would you want to know, if you were him? If the kid was your's and Victoria's..."

He stopped, appalled by his own stupidity, hoping now that Ben wasn't listening. But he felt the hands under his jerk violently and then he was pushed aside as Ben lunged out of the armchair and staggered towards the apartment door. Ray threw himself after Ben and Dief, acting on some instinct, was there in the doorway, growling. Ben hesitated long enough for Ray to tackle him and they fell to the floor, struggling.

"Benny, stop it, I don't want to hurt you."

"I have to find her!" It was an almost unintelligible croak. Then what Ben was saying sank in...

"She's dead Benny. Dead."

The body twisting beneath his collapsed into stillness and Ben stared up at him. For a split second he was the Ben that Ray knew, sane and aware. Then he screamed, his body beginning to convulse. It took all Ray's strength to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt either of them. Then the screams turned into sobs and Ray was able to cradle Ben in his arms, as he had that awful night. He pressed his face against the dark hair and wept too.

*

In spite of what had happened, Ben continued to improve, though with agonising slowness. He was getting out of bed now of his own volition, but only to go as far as the bathroom. Shaving and washing regularly didn't appear to be included in his routine. Or feeding himself. He'd pick at whatever food Ray put in front of him, eating very little of it. Most of the time he sat in the armchair or lay on the bed saying nothing, not responding to Ray's attempts to start a conversation. He ignored Dief completely even though the wolf rarely left his side. Ray never left Ben alone. Even when he went to the bathroom he left the door open.

*

"Ray? I've got the baby..."

He let his breath out in a huge sigh of relief. "When will you be back in Chicago?"

"Late tomorrow. I'll pick it up in the morning, there are a few papers to sign. Ben's name is on the birth certificate..."

"I still want tests done, Meg. The last thing we need is for this to backfire on us."

I've checked with the hospital here. DNA tests, the kind we want, can take weeks to run. Do you really want to wait that long?"

"Shit!" He thought about it. "What about blood typing?"

"That takes a couple of days, but it only gives probabilities, not a definite answer."

"We can't wait for weeks... it's been nearly three weeks now. We'll have to go with the blood tests. If they look good..."

"And if they don't?"

"I don't know, Meg... I don't know what to do..."

*

He'd put all his hopes into this. The preliminary tests had come back, the baby was almost certainly Ben's. He'd discussed it with Meg and they'd decided to go ahead with the plan. Now he was wondering if this was the right thing to do. But when he looked at Ben he knew there was no choice, he couldn't be allowed to continue like this. It was just a slow form of suicide.

*

They were over half an hour late and it was driving Ray crazy. He'd spent the whole time since Meg's phone call cleaning out the apartment, washing everything in sight. He'd even forcibly stripped Ben and made him take a shower, washing him down himself, though it was only a couple of days since the last time.

Even so, the knock on the door made him jump half out of his skin. He looked over at Ben, who was showing no interest at all. He didn't know how he was going to handle this, or Ben, if it went wrong...

The social worker outside looked at Ray doubtfully, he guessed he wasn't exactly looking his best, but she handed over the cocoon and the huge bag of baby things. He looked at the baby. It was sleeping, rosebud lips pursed as if in thought. It had a scattering of dark hair and didn't look like anybody in particular, to his relief. He didn't want to think of it as Benny's child, it was just a way to reach Benny, he didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. The social worker gave him some papers, on one of them it said the baby's name was Fraser Metcalfe. God, what a name. He guessed that made it a boy, though. He turned back inside without even thanking her, just wanting to get it over with.

Ben didn't look up when Ray came back into the room. He dumped everything on the table and stood thinking about how he was going to do this. In the end he took the baby out of the cocoon and carried him over to where Ben was sitting.

For a moment there was no response when he put the baby on Ben's lap and Ray thought he'd failed. Then the baby's eyes opened and he stared solemnly up at his father. Ben reached out a trembling finger and touched a rounded cheek, then lifted his head to look at Ray, his eyes questioning. Ray had to swallow hard before he could speak.

"He's your son, Benny. Yours and Victoria's."

It was impossible to tell if Ben had understood, he just looked down again at the tiny baby on his lap. Then, without any warning he picked up the baby and stood, carrying him over to where Dief was sitting watching them intently from the rug. He knelt in front of the wolf, put the baby down between them and started to take his clothes off. Ray was getting increasingly worried, he couldn't let Ben hurt his son, but remembering how Dief had been with the other baby, he waited.

When the baby was naked Ben whispered "Dief" The wolf lowered his head, and Ray literally held his breath. Dief investigated the baby thoroughly, while he waved his arms randomly, fingers opening and closing on empty air. Then Dief lay down, his paws extended protectively on either side of the infant. Ray heaved a sigh of relief as Ben began to dress his son again. By the time he'd finished the baby was crying, probably needing to be fed, Ray thought, so he started hunting through the bag for formula. He was in luck, there was some already made up, kept warm in a thermos. He handed the bottle to Ben and watched while the baby fed, sucking hungrily.

Ray could see the silent tears running down Ben's face as he watched his son, and was close to tears himself. He turned away, leaving them alone together and started organising the pile of baby things... diapers, clothes, creams and powder. No toys. Surely there should be something. A fluffy bunny maybe? He'd have to do something about that... He wondered where all this stuff was going to go. They have to get a proper crib, he'd have to ask Maria what else they'd need.

Ben came past him, snagged the cocoon from the table and carried it over to the bed, settling the now sleeping baby in it. Dief set himself on guard duty without having to be told and it occurred to Ray that at least they had a baby-sitter. He went over to sit beside Ben on the bed and for a long time they just watched the sleeping baby. Finally Ben looked at him.

"Ray..." His voice was hoarse, all the beauty of it ravaged away. His face was still haunted.

"Welcome back, Benny... I've missed you."

Ben blinked, still in shock. "How..." he swallowed, "...how did you know..."

Ray didn't want to tell him the truth about that, not yet anyway. "The cops found some things of Victoria's, Meg found out about him and tracked him down. She handled all the arrangements to get him here." He got the papers from the table and handed them to Ben. "His name's Fraser... Fraser Metcalfe." He grinned, briefly. "You can always change it."

Ben was staring at the baby again, he shook his head slowly. "No. If that's what she wanted him to be called..." His voice broke and Ray put his arm around Ben's shoulders.

"He needs you Benny, you're all he's got." He paused, not believing he was going to say this, but Benny was going to need every bit of help he could find. "You know, Meg's really cut up about this. She had to do it, she saved your life. And mine."

"Don't, Ray."

"I thought you two had something going."

"I can't..." Ben took a deep breath. "I don't blame her, but I can't live with what she did either. Especially now."

"Because of him?" Ben nodded. "Kid's gonna need a mother Benny." That probably wasn't the most tactful way of putting it and Ray cursed himself.

"And how would I explain to him, when he's older, that the woman he thinks is his mother killed his real one?"

Ray had no answer for that, but at least he'd tried. He sighed, holding Ben a little tighter and Ben leaned into him, both of them feeling exhausted. "Benny... you know, anything you need, you just gotta say..."

Ben nodded wearily and they continued to sit in silence.

*

By ten o'clock that night they were both exhausted and stressed out. Fraser had been fretful and crying on and off all evening. They'd taken turns at feeding and changing him, had even given him a bath in the hope of tiring him enough to sleep soundly, but nothing had worked. Ray had been walking up and down with Fraser draped across his shoulder for nearly half an hour. Finally Ben took him off Ray and laid him down on the bed. He sat down and stripped off his shirt and undershirt.

"Benny, what the hell are you doing?" Ray was still very nervous about any unexpected behaviour from Ben.

"He's frightened. He's in a strange place and he doesn't know us."

"It takes time. He'll get to know us in a few days." God, what a thought, days of this...

"Babies his age don't see well. He'll react better to scent and touch." Ben stripped the baby too, picked him up and cradled the tiny body against his bare chest, stroking his back and crooning softly. After a while the crying eased into quiet, but Ben continued to hold him. Ray came over and sat staring at the two of them, really seeing them as father and son for the first time.

"Take your shirt off, Ray."

Ben hadn't looked up, and Ray wasn't sure he heard him right... "What!?"

"He needs to know you too, Ray."

Ray wasn't sure he was ready for this, it was way too intimate an experience, but he did as Ben said. Fraser felt incredibly small in his arms, he'd never held his nephews or niece when they were so young. Tiny hands spread starfish-like on his chest making random movements and a small face snuffled against his shoulder. He realised he was crying. He'd never expected to feel like this, the kid wasn't even his. But he was Benny's kid, and he didn't think that even his own could be more important to him.

Ray felt gentle fingers brushing against his cheek, as soft as the touch on his chest. He looked up in surprise at Ben, but didn't resist when Ben leaned forward, wrapping strong arms around him. As he had that afternoon, he found the contact comforting. Too much had happened, he'd been too isolated sitting here alone day after day. It had been the loneliest experience in his life.

And when Ben kissed him, he didn't resist that either.

Ray didn't know what was happening, or what Benny thought he was doing, but it was answering a need in him buried so deep he hadn't been aware of its existence until Benny touched him. He found he could hold the baby with one hand and use the other to stroke Ben's cheek lightly. He lost all sense of time until a warm wet feeling on his chest made him draw back.

"Geez, Benny, he's piddling on me!" Ben grabbed the discarded diaper and handed it to Ray, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"It could have been worse, Ray."

"Oh, please! I don't wanna know!"

Ray handed the baby back to Ben and cleaned himself up while Ben dressed Fraser again and settled him in the cocoon. Then there was an awkward silence. They were still sitting on the bed, still bare to the waist.

"Benny, what's happening?"

But Ben just leaned forward again and nothing was said for a long time.

*

He was warm and safe, drifting between sleep and wakefulness. Someone was there with him, a gentle comforting presence... hands touching him, breath whispering across his skin...

"Oh God... Benny..." His own voice, quiet as it was, startled him, bringing him closer to the surface, while a soft voice guided him...

"Here... oh, Ray..." A hand took his and drew it over silken skin... lips caressed a nipple sending molten pleasure through his belly...

He was pressed against a warm hard body... he ached so much... "Touch me... yes... oh, yes..."

*

A little later he lifted his head from a broad chest and contemplated the still, pale form beside him. Ben was sleeping, his breathing slow and peaceful, so Ray was able to study him to his heart's content. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow... whether Benny would still want him, or whether this was just the result of his terrible need for comfort. He knew that he could never go back from this point, whatever happened. He had never anticipated a joy that was so intense it felt like pain... or that incredible sense of belonging that had swept over him when he'd held Fraser in his arms.

The heat generated by their lovemaking was almost gone now. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over Ben and himself and lay down, snuggling up against Ben. He decided he wouldn't worry about the future, he would make the most of this unexpected development. Even if it only lasted a few days it would be worth it.

*

And I would be the one  
to hold you down,  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away.  
And after I  
wipe away your tears  
just close your eyes, dear.

_ Sarah McLachlan, Possession

*

#### Epilogue

Today was Fraser's first day at school, and his dad was fussing around him. Making sure he had enough pencils, making sure he had enough paper, making sure he had enough food (to feed an army, he thought rebelliously). Making sure he had enough love and reassurance, he realised with one of those insights that even five-year-olds can have sometimes. He grinned wickedly.

"I'm fine... Mum."

"Mum? Did you say Mum?" A pair of hands picked him up and threw him into the air, caught him and held him against a warm chest for a moment before tickling him mercilessly, while his dad demanded an apology. He shrieked, incapable of speech, until the tickling stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"So-rey...? Why can't you speak like an American?"

This was familiar ground. He appealed silently to his other dad, his real one, though that was not a distinction he really understood yet.

"Because he's a Canadian, Ray?"

"Oh, is that it? I thought Canadians were polite?"

Fraser wriggled, he was five after all. Too big to be cuddled, at least for very long. "Can I get down now?"

Ray's arms tightened momentarily.

"It's time to go, Ray. We don't want to be late for school."

Ben came over and put his arms around both of them as he kissed Ray. Fraser liked it when they did that, it was the safest, most comfortable place in the world, being held between them. Still, today was his first day at school... He wriggled again and Ray reluctantly let him slide to the floor. He grabbed his backpack from the table and headed for the door. Dief was waiting there looking mournful.

As Fraser stopped to console him, Ray called out "Remember, if anyone tries to bully you, tell them that both your dads are cops, and that you've got a wolf at home."

"Ray, nobody's going to bully Fraser. Stop worrying."

"Yeah, Mum, nobody's gonna bully me." Fraser danced out of reach, laughing, as Ray lunged for him, nearly running into Granma Vecchio as she came into the kitchen. She smiled indulgently at him. He smiled back at her.

Even though he'd only known her for a few months, she was his favourite person in the whole world, apart from his dads and Dief. The fact that she slipped him cookies when he was sent to bed for being naughty had nothing to do with it, he told himself. When Ben and Ray had told him they'd all be going to live with Ray's Mum, he hadn't wanted to, he'd asked why Granma Vecchio didn't like them. Ben had laughed and said she didn't think he was good enough for her son, Ray had protested loudly and it had ended up in a three way wrestling match, with him and Ray sitting on Ben's chest. And he'd decided he really liked living here with all his cousins and aunts and uncles, once he'd gotten used to it, though he wasn't sure what Dief thought.

"Young man, come over here." Fraser knew that when Ben spoke in that tone it was better to do exactly what he was told. Ben straightened his shirt and smoothed down his hair before grasping him firmly by the hand. "Now say goodbye."

This was something he'd had to learn when they came to live at Granma Vecchio's. He pulled a face, but he knew there was no getting out of the house without giving her and Ray a kiss on each cheek. Ben had told him it was an Italian thing... at least Ben had to do it too. Finally they made their escape, Dief trotting at their heels as they walked down the path towards the school. Granma Vecchio would be there when he got home, Aunt Frannie had promised to pick him up from school. Ben was giving him lots of instructions that he wasn't listening to. He was really going to school! It was going to be a good day.


End file.
